


Your Voice is All I Need to Feel Safe

by moonlight_rain



Series: does the word pack even suffice anymore? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunters, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Patrols, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_rain/pseuds/moonlight_rain
Summary: “You don’t find many friends like that,” He said looking towards Stiles.Stiles from Scott to the dining room,“No, I guess you don’t.”(A sort of prequel to 'When the East Meets the West")





	Your Voice is All I Need to Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of context to the story I'm writing 
> 
> -Eli

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying.” She said, standing straight with her hands still by her ears putting in some earrings. Calum rolled his eyes, and leaned against the door. She scoffed and walked towards him and patted his chest. “It’s just a preserve patrol, you do it with Scott all the time.” Rae pointed out, turning away from him and walking to her dresser to grab a jacket.

“Yeah, but Scott’s the alpha. A true one, I might add. You’re going with Stiles, who thinks that  an aluminum bat has the same weight as claws and fangs.”

“Yes, but I’m still a werewolf. I can protect myself.” She reassured him, pulling the sleeves of her leather jacket over her arms. He put his arms up in front of him in a form of surrender. Rae knew that it wasn’t what he was intending to get across, but she just _had_ to point it out to him regardless. “Plus, Stiles will call Scott the minute he sees something. You know that,” She reminded the already worried beta. “Scott can’t sleep knowing someone has the possibility of getting hurt, that’s why he offered to do some extra credit at the sheriff’s outpost nearby.” She patted the curls on top of his head as a goodbye and walked out of the door. She called to out to Chris that she was going out on Patrol and to expect her back in the early hours of the morning.

  


“So, how’s it at Argent’s place.” Stiles said using a tree branch to pull him up the hill. Rae followed close behind him, making sure to tread lightly and strategically through the leaves to make as little sound as possible. Stiles was enough noise through the preserve already.

“It’s fine, Chris has been really accommodating to Calum and I,” She said quietly, scanning the forest in sight for any movement. Stiles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and swung his bat from side to side nearly hitting her as he kept moving forwards. She shot him a glare, he made an effort to swing around less.

“Hey, that’s great, good to know that you’ve found a place to be after all that’s happened.” He said, she shook her head slightly. Stiles was normally such a good talker, she guessed that comforting people wasn’t exactly his strong suit. She could hear his heart beating from anxiety.

“Thanks, Stiles.” She said with a small smile. His heartbeat slowed down a bit when he looked back to see her with smile on her face. She heard the click of a safety on a gun and she tackled Stiles to the ground as a bullet hit a tree beside them. Her eyes glowed golden, and she looked up from the ground to see someone standing a few feet away from them. They both scrambled to their feet and she stood in front of Stiles as he quietly texted Scott. She growled and put her arms out to the sides as an attempt to cover him. The man stepped forward, gun in one hand, and a cattle prod in the other. He turned on the cattle prod and it crackled with electricity. Rae took a step back and bumped into Stiles. She could handle guns and fist fights, but the crackle of electricity set her off. She knew that it was one of the most painful things to werewolves. One of their only fatal flaws.

“Betas of the Mccall pack? Must be my lucky day.” The man said, he took a step closer just as Rae pushed her and Stiles further away.

“Scott’s five minutes out,” Stiles said under his breath, knowing that Rae would hear him. Stiles jumped in front of Rae. “Sorry sir, but actually I’m a hunter, and this little spitfire is my… pet… Princess. I call her princess, that’s her name.” He said, “My name is Michael Petrov. Dad was russian, obviously of course. Russian’s are good hunters, you must know that. I’ve tamed a great werewolf, but she’s a bit unruly but she does the good work don’t you, princess.” Stiles said turning back to look at Rae, who had a murderous look in her now normal brown eyes. The hunter cocked his head to the side, hilted his cattle prod and raised his gun at Stiles.

“I could shoot you right now, kid. My silver bullets will get you.” He said, his voice becoming more gravelly and angry. Stiles immediately put his hands up.

“You know, if we could not do that right now, that’d be great.” He said, Rae pushed him aside and growled. She stood in front of him, she could handle a few more minutes, even if it meant getting electrocuted. He shot the gun but it missed, as Chris said, silver isn’t as accurate as lead. She ran up to him and raked her nails down his chest just as he shot her in the leg. Her whole body screamed in pain in reaction to the silver. She fell to her knees but managed to pull him down with her. The hunter dropped his gun as she pushed him down against a tree.

“Stiles grab his gun!” Rae said, audibly strained, through gritted teeth. Stiles picked up his gun from the floor and stuffed it in his pocket. Her leg throbbed, but she just needed to wait for a few minutes till Scott got here… just a few minutes… just a few minutes… She had it going in her head like a mantra, she squeezed her eyes shut and just assumed that she was still holding the guy down when-

“RAE WATCH OUT!” Stiles yelled, he lurched forwards but his reflexes weren’t as fast as the hunters. Stiles landed against the tree hitting his head hand against the trunk. The hunter flipped Rae onto her back, un-holstered the prodder and struck her with it. She roared in complete and total agony. It felt like someone had just stabbed her with a wolfsbane infused blade through the stomach. Suddenly the pain from the electricity was gone, Rae turned on her side and gasped for air she could still barely attain. Scott was staring down the hunter who he threw up against the tree Stiles fell onto, luckily he had rolled out of the way and was now clambering over to Rae to move her. The hunter quickly turned on the cattle prod and tried going to Scott with it, but he clenched his teeth and grabbed it before it could hit him. He yanked it away from the hunter and crushed it in his fist.

The hunter ran.

 

It had been a tense ride back to Argent’s house. Calum had thrown Stiles against a locker the first time he mentioned that Rae had gotten hurt on a patrol, and that was when she had fallen out of a tree and landed beside a dead deer. It had been the first one she’d ever gone on. Stiles had even put off her patrols because he knew Calum hated his guts and didn’t want to get on his bad side again. Scott was nervous because his Beta was in agonizing pain and wouldn’t let him take it away from her. Scott pulled her out of Stiles’ Jeep and carried her to Argent’s door. Chris came to the door expecting an annoyed Stiles and a hyped up werewolf, his annoyed expression turned to worry as he opened the door wider for Scott to carry her in.

“Deaton will be here in a few minutes, we called him on the way.” Stiles said as Scott walked to the dining room to set her on the table.

  
  


“What the hell happened, Stilinski!” Calum said, slamming Stiles against the wall. 

“You know, Calum. I really think-” Calum slammed him against the wall again, Stiles groaned as his back throbbed. He could already feel the bruises forming. This was going to be fun to explain to Malia when he got home.

“This isn’t the time for your snark, Stiles. You promised me!” Calum growled, fangs appearing in his mouth. Stiles’ heartbeat picked up pretty quickly.

“I did my best she jumped the guy, Cal. i don’t know what to tell you.” He said quickly, gripping at his hands to try and pry them off of him.

“Calum,” Scott said from the doorway, Calum whipped around and growled angrily. His eyes glowing bright golden. Scott’s eyes glew a dark red, and Calum lowered Stiles down to floor, and dropped his collar. Stiles slid down the wall onto the ground. He couldn’t wait for the day when people stop slamming him into things. Calum stormed off to sit by Deaton who was trying to get the silver bullet out of Rae’s leg.  

 

“Are we ever going to address the series case of dependency they have on each other? Especially him?” Stiles said as Scott helped him on his feet. Scott sighed and looked over to the dining room, Calum was taking a seat beside her laying on the table. He gave Deaton a nod and a weak smile as a greeting.

“His family was killed when he was a kid. She was the first friend he made, and he nearly killed her. And she stayed.” Scott guessed. “You don’t find many friends like that,” He said looking towards Stiles.

Stiles looked from Scott to the dining room,“No, I guess you don’t.”


End file.
